


Ему снились такие сны...

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему снилось кроваво-алое поле роз….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ему снились такие сны...

Ему снилось кровавое поле роз. Ему казалось, что розы были белыми, розовыми, желтыми, - красными они стали из-за пролившейся крови. Крови было так много, а тел, наоборот, не было вовсе. Только кусты роз. И остроконечный шпиль башни возвышался над ним, вспарывая небо над головой, заставляя облака заворачиваться в изогнутую спираль вокруг ее верхушки.  
Ему снилось кровавое поле роз. Но он никогда не видел розу своими глазами. Ему было четырнадцать, и он принял одно из самых важных решений в жизни – выйти на дуэль со своим учителем, чтобы доказать всем, что он сын своего отца, что он стрелок. И он им стал. Сколько всего пережитого уложилось в тот год его жизни? Он стал Стрелком, он стал мужчиной. Он встретил свою любовь. Он навсегда потерял ее.  
Единственная девушка, которая навсегда заняла место в его сердце, отдала свою жизнь, чтобы ка-тет Роланда благополучно выбрался из Меджиса. Единственная женщина, которую он когда-либо любил. Неповторимая. Ее кожа была нежной, подобной лепесткам розы, красота ее юности была сравнима разве что с распустившимся бутоном, а ее характер был такой же дерзкий, как жалящие укусы шипов на розовом стебле, если неосторожно коснуться его.  
Милая Сюзан стала для Роланда целым миром, так же, как и розы у подножия Башни. Только Сюзан больше нет. Нет и Катберта, верного друга детства. Его убил Рэндал Флэгг в битве на Иерихонских холмах. А Берт смеялся. Он смеялся так красиво.… Там же не стало и Алена. Можно сказать, Флэгг убил и его тоже, пусть и не собственной рукой. Айлин, племянница Корта и первая девушка-стрелок Гилеада, нашла свой последний покой там же. Сколько его друзей, сколько людей, помогавших ему, ступило на Пустошь в конце тропы на его долгом пути к Темной Башне? А сколько врагов и дураков он уложил из своих револьверов? И сколько ему предстояло уложить? Был ли в этом смысл? Теперь лишь Ка вела его вперед. И он шел.  
Ему снилось кроваво-алое поле роз у подножия башни. Ему казалось, он слышал голоса мертвых друзей. Лишь спустя некоторое время он поймет, что это было пение роз, пение Луча, зов самой Башни. И только тогда он поймет, почему розы на поле Кан`Ка Ноу Рэй были такого ярко-алого цвета. Почему Башня так отчаянно звала именно его к себе, каждый раз, снова и снова помогая избежать смерти.  
Спустя время, но не сейчас, когда солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом и от ночной прохлады великой пустыни Мохейн остались воспоминания, такие же хрупкие, как и едва заметная нить дыма от прогоревшего костра.  
Человек в Черном сбежал в пустыню, и Стрелок двинулся следом.


End file.
